


Gods and Vodka

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has an interesting encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> For larienelengasse

The woman wore a little black dress. It showed nothing yet showed everything. Every person in the room saw her, many stared at the curvy redhead. Not one of them, if asked later, would be able to identify her. 

She looked bored as she sipped Stoli and tonic and waited. 

The suit he wore was off the rack but in this case, the man made the clothes. Or the god. 

“What do you want?” Natasha Romanov asked as he sat down. 

The waiter stepped up just as Natasha asked Loki what he wanted. “I’ll have what she’s having,” he said to the young man, who nodded and disappeared to get his drink.

“I am just trying to be friendly,” Loki purred. 

She snorted and took a sip from her drink. 

“I need your help.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You’re a god, Loki. What could I possibly do for you?” 

“I’d like you to keep my brother here on Earth for a while.”

“Shouldn’t you talk to his girlfriend instead of me? Thor doesn’t know I even exist.” 

Loki made a point of looking at her neckline, at the swell of her breasts above the neckline. “If he sees you, he’ll notice. Even a god notices some things.” 

“Why does he need to be here?”

“I have some things to do.” 

“I’ll just bet you do.” 

The waiter brought Loki’s drink. He tasted it. “Nice. Think about it.”

“Not sure I can help you, but thanks for the drink.” 

Loki dropped several bills on the table. “If you change your mind, just call my name.” 

“In your dreams, Loki.” 

He leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips. “No, Natasha, in yours.” 

And he was gone, leaving Natasha Romanov sitting there alone, bringing her hand to her lips in stunned silence.


End file.
